1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H7-131718 discloses a camera that synthesizes a plurality of images.
It is difficult for cameras in the prior art to determine necessity of image synthesis, therefore, there has been a chance to perform unnecessary processing even when synthesis is not required.